


Only In Sleep

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creepy Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, tbh it was inevitable I'd write something messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 13 - SomnophiliaTony Stark has a habit of visiting Bruce at night, finding his sleeping form irresistible. One night he allows himself a new indulgence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty messed up, if somehow you didn't figure that out by the tags. There are two endings to this, by the way. I couldn't decide which one I liked best.

Tony couldn't help it - at least that's what he told himself. At first he had to be drunk to even think about it, but now all he had to do was see Bruce's sleeping form and all resistance melted away. He could card his fingers through the curls on his chest, lay kisses on the soft skin of his navel and trail them lazily down, and along to his hip. He could slip past the elastic on Bruce's sweatpants and hold the still-soft shaft of his cock. Tony could do all these things and more. 

But the opportunity had to present itself. Bruce had pills for the nights when he couldn't sleep. Depending on the amount of times the Other Guy came out he could take these anywhere from every night to every few months. Apparently becoming the Hulk was inductive of insomnia. Of course, Tony had Jarvis tell him which nights these were.

This was such a night.

Tony opened the door carefully, stepping inside the room, and closed it silently behind him. An almost stifling stillness filled the room as Tony looked over at Bruce's bed.

The sheets and duvet were half tossed to the side, covering mostly his lower half but leaving his chest exposed. He faced towards the edge of the bed, body half-curled up, and Tony could see the rise and fall of Bruce's stomach as he eyed the curls of hair on his chest.

Tony loved the way Bruce looked when he was asleep. That all-too-often present tension in his shoulders all but gone, face slack and peaceful. His breaths fell from parted soft pink lips, bringing that steady rise and fall of his stomach. Closed eyes had long lashes kiss against Bruce's skin, and his loose arms fell, almost in a half embrace, with a hand touching the edge of his pillow in a forgotten grasp.

Approaching the side of the bed, Tony ran a hand briefly along Bruce's arm. The texture of the hair wasn't soft, but it wasn't too coarse either, and against Tony's calloused fingers it was the perfect balance between them. His hand moved on to Bruce's head, a thumb brushing Bruce's cheek with the barest of touches. Tony couldn't get over how beautiful he looked. He tucked back some of the hair that was partially covering Bruce's face and spent a moment just taking in the sight.

"God, Bruce," Tony whispered. He could feel himself starting to get hard and moved back a few steps to pull back the duvet. 

He pulled down Bruce's sweatpants just a little, slipping his hand past the elastic band and towards Bruce's cock. Tony dragged his palm along the shaft before curling his fingers around it, taking slow strokes. He took his time, looking up at Bruce and watching for the slight movements of his eyebrows, for his mouth to open just a little bit wider as he let out near-silent minute sighs. Bruce's cock grew harder in Tony’s hand and with each languid stroke he let his thumb slide over the slit. This was when he really got to see Bruce react. Bruce would shift his head a little and the steady rhythm of his breath would fall harder, a throaty needy sound escaping him. 

"That's it," Tony spoke low, "you love it when I stroke your cock like this, don't you?"

Speeding up, holding him firmer, Tony grinned when Bruce bucked his hips, pushing for more. His own cock was getting painfully hard at the sight.

"Gonna let you come tonight, Bruce. Love it when you come for me."

Tony stepped up his game, moving in just the way he knew Bruce liked it, grasping tight, rough strokes, and the sudden slipping of pressure when he just reached the head. Bruce's cock was throbbing, slick with precome, and Tony could hear the indistinct moaning sounds coming from Bruce's mouth. He opened it wider as he got closer, gasping and humming in his throat - and then he suddenly stilled. His body tensed, and white hot come spilled from his cock, covering Tony’s hand. Groans filled the near silent room before Bruce stopped, body falling limp once more against the sheets.

Tony cleaned up and wiped down his hand before coming back. Bruce wore an adorable flush on his cheek. A smile tugged at Tony's lips. He began unbuckling his belt, quickly undoing his fly, and finally pulled his pants and boxers down to release his erection. He was desperate for Bruce's mouth. If only Bruce knew what he did to him.

Idling stroking his cock, Tony lightly cupped the back of Bruce's head and carefully drew it closer to the edge of the bed. He gazed at Bruce - a look of both affection and heady lust - as he stroked Bruce's lips with the pad of his thumb. He loved Bruce's lips. They were a sweet pale pink, a little chapped (Tony would have to bring that up at some point) and once wet were so velvety smooth around Tony's cock.

Tony took a deep breath. Just the idea of it made him want to come. No one else looked as good with their mouth full of cock as Bruce did - not that Tony wanted anyone else to know that. Bruce was his. No one else could have him.

Pushing his thumb between Bruce's lips, he coaxed his mouth to open, fingers joining. He explored inside, feeling Bruce's warm, wet tongue, a shudder of excitement running through Tony as he thought about what would soon come next. One of his fingers trailed the inside of his cheek - so incredibly soft and smooth, and how was Tony supposed to resist that? He then pushed his fingers further into Bruce's mouth. Tony felt the warmth of his breath on his fingers, the wetness, as he tested how much Bruce could take. Forward, until there was resistance, then back. Forward a little further, then back. Tony swore quietly under his breath, imagining how amazing it was going to feel to have his cock inside him, to feel his cock fill Bruce's mouth, to see Bruce's unsuspecting face, quiet and naive to Tony's purpose. 

Tony withdrew his fingers. His breathing was unsteady and the thrill of knowing that he could get caught coursed through him - even the idea of Bruce waking up, eyes widening as he realised what Tony was doing, how Tony was using him - made Tony hard. He situated himself by the bed, his cock lined up with Bruce's mouth. Making sure that it was open wide enough, Tony gingerly pushed the head of his cock between Bruce's lips. He shut his eyes and savoured the feeling. 

Bruce's mouth felt incredible - so soft and wet, his tongue of sliding his cock over Bruce's warm, wet tongue. Tony knew Bruce couldn't handle all of his cock but it honestly had never been a problem. It was dizzying just to be able to have his cock in Bruce's mouth, and when Tony opened his eyes again he had to bite back a moan. Bruce looked so fucking good, his soft lips stretched around Tony’s shaft, innocent while he slept, just taking it, not even knowing what Tony was doing to him. Bruce had no idea how many times Tony had used his mouth like this and tomorrow morning Bruce would wake up, the taste of Tony’s cock still in his mouth.

Tony let out a shaky breath, a fresh wave of arousal sharply course down through him. He began gently moving his hips. It was a slow and cautious movement - it would be all too easy to fuck Bruce's oh-so-welcoming mouth, to give in to that temptation, but it would ruin everything. He'd lose these special moments they had together. 

A familiar heat started pooling in Tony's belly, and he could feel himself getting close. He wished he didn't have to pull away to finish. He wished he didn't have to hide that he'd been here. Lately something had been eating away at him when he was alone. He wanted to come on Bruce's face. He wanted to mark him as his. But it was too risky. Far too risky, but oh god, look at his face, imagine it, so maybe just this once, just this once...

Tony took his cock from out of Bruce's mouth and frantically started stroking the head inches away from his face. He quickly pulled back some of Bruce's hair just as the pressure started to really build - god, he was going to really do it, he was going to come all over Bruce's face, all over his perfect fucking face, he was going to -

He bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning as ecstasy overcame him. Thick white ropes of come shot from Tony’s cock, landing unceremoniously over Bruce's peacefully sleeping face, Tony kept stroking himself until he was completely spent, aiming as best he could, completely overtaken the need to cover Bruce in his come.

"Fuck, that was incredible," Tony murmured to himself. He took a moment to steady himself, come down enough from his high to truly appreciate the image before him.

It was so gratifying, at long last, to see Bruce like this - not defiled, Tony would never do that to him - but decorated and elevated in his beauty. Gorgeous and perfect - and Tony's.

Grounding himself in the present once more, Tony’s mind started to whirl. He'd come on Bruce's face. Bruce's face was covered in his come. His come was all over Bruce's face. He had to get rid of it, had to make sure Bruce didn't know someone had done that to him. Could he clean it up without Bruce noticing? Could he honestly get Bruce to not suspect that someone else's come was on his face?

Someone else's.

Tony raised his right hand - the hand he'd jerked Bruce off with. A bit of Bruce's come still remained, and Tony had an idea.

But first Tony would clean Bruce's face as best he could. He got some tissues from Bruce's nightstand and gently, carefully, he dabbed and wiped Bruce's face bit by bit. It was a slow and tedious operation with the added bonus of being completely nerve-wracking. Every small movement, every slight change in Bruce's breath, put Tony on edge. There was a moment when Bruce's eyelids seemed on the verge of fluttering open and Tony forgot to breathe. He froze. It might have only been for a few seconds but it felt like a whole minute until he felt safe enough to continue.

There was a modest pile of dirty tissues on the floor beside the bed by the time Tony had finished. A wetness stained the sheets from where the come had dripped onto the sheets. Tony couldn't do much about that, which was fine - it fitted into his plan.

He brought up Bruce's hand and placed it by Bruce's face. By any luck Bruce would just assume he'd come in his sleep, gotten some on his hand, and then moved his hand up to make a mess by his face. More logical than thinking someone actually came in here while he was asleep and came on his face.

On Bruce's beautiful, precious face.

Tony took a deep, slow breath of contentment. He wasn't sure what to do about the semen that had gotten into Bruce's hair. It wasn't much, so...he could probably just leave it. The idea of it being there tomorrow sent a jolt through his body.

With the same amount of care to make the least amount of noise as he had coming in, Tony made it to the door. He took one last look at Bruce, a warmth settling in his chest, before leaving the room near silently.

* * *

The next day Tony came into the lab and found Bruce in front of a screen, deep in concentration. Tony looked at his face and fought back a grin at knowing what he'd done last night.

"Oh, morning, Tony," Bruce said, looking up. His lips quirked a small smile as he absent-mindedly ruffled his hair. Tony swallowed thickly as he noticed a small fleck of his dried come in it. He wondered if Bruce had even noticed.

"Tony?"

"Yeah," Tony responded, realising he'd been staring, "morning. Slept a bit weird last night. Did you?" 

The smallest tinge of a blush appeared on Bruce's cheeks. "Fine. I slept fine." He ducked his head and went back to work. 

Tony’s lips twitched and he knew he'd gotten away with it. He whistled to himself as he went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is an alternative ending. For fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending.

Bruce peeped his eyes open slowly, making sure Tony had left. 

Wow. 

He had wondered if Tony would ever actually do something like that, and now he had. Bruce's fingers trailed over his face, still a little sticky. He licked them and moaned at the taste of Tony’s come. God, it was good. If only once Tony could finish in his mouth - 

But he never would. Not unless Bruce told Tony that he was awake during these excursions - but then Bruce would probably find out Tony wouldn't be into it. Tony obviously preferred it when he thought Bruce was sleeping and Bruce couldn't ruin this. He couldn't ruin these nights where Tony was so consumed by desire that he had to come back, had to feel and explore Bruce's body, had to use Bruce's mouth and leave Bruce with the taste of his cock, that tease of precome - and now, apparently, covering Bruce's face in his come. 

Bruce licked his fingers again and shuddered. Maybe one day he'd tell Tony, to thank him, or he'd finally crack and beg him for more. But for now just that knowledge that Tony wanted him - it was enough.


End file.
